


Your diamonds, or your life, Miss Luthor

by WishaDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hiding One's True Self, Human Kara, I wish he was in more period dramas, I'm the thirsty bitch, If my description isnt clear i want u to know kara looks like sex in her highwayman outfit, Kissing, Love, Love Story, Masked Vigilante, Pillow Talk, Revenge, Robbery, Romance, Secret Identities, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Tragedy, True Love, alternate universe-regency era, and man can guy of gisborne get it, and read drama as tragedy, annoying lex, but still a little smut, cause this thirsty bitch just loves the drama, dance, even at her most serious supergirl is just a big ole dork, for those not in the know he was the beard on ocean's 8, guess I'll just have to keep watching north and south or the hobbit, gunfights, highwayman - Freeform, i miss Red Daughter, i prefer the classy curtain scene from truman show, in another life, kara is daddy, lady luthor, little did I know, off topic but was i the only one upset by marion's death in robin hood tv series, read supergoof, see the light see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd, she has the seriousness i imagined for the highwayman, so kara's character in this is kind of an homage to red daughter, swordfight, true love transcends time, your daughter calls me daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: During the regency era (Jane Austin's time), Lady Luthor's carriage is accosted by a highwayman.  A very handsome highwayman with a secret. That day the highwayman steals more than just Miss Luthor's diamonds.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Your diamonds, or your life, Miss Luthor

Hoof beats pounded sounded on the hard dirt road. Behind, the carriage rattled, jostling its contents as it hurried along. Racing as if to beat the sun as it made its way beneath the horizon.

It was twilight now, magic hour as they called it. That time when anything and everything was still possible. Including dangerous things.

That was why the carriage was in such a hurry. This was the time dangerous men moved about. Just enough light for people to mistakenly feel at ease. Just enough shadows for danger to hide.

As if on cue the horses let out startled cries as they reared back. Across the road a log had fallen to block the way. As the carriage started to back up another horse’s cry filled the air, this time coming from behind.

“Good evening, sir. If you wouldn’t mind on keeping your horses calm, I’ll only take a moment of your time,” the highwayman spoke with a Russian accent that rumbled like thunder in their throat.

Like a storm, the highwayman was dressed to impress. Though they wore the usual highwayman’s duster coat, theirs was a royal blue with gold buttons. Thigh high red leather boots covered most of their legs, blue cotton pants just peeking out. Ove the coat hung a red shoulder half cape that fluttered in the wind.

As soon as the driver realized what this was, he dropped his reigns and reached for his gun. A click drew his attention back to the robber who pointed a flintlock gun at the man.

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The highwayman motioned with their gun for the man to get down from the carriage.

Keeping his hands where the robber could see them, the driver got down, moving off to the side of the road.

Getting off to their horse, the highwayman returned their gun to their belt. The belt itself was black leather, worn over a sash the same color as the cape. Along with the holster for the gun, a bold and black sheathe hung on the belt along with a silver handled rapier.

Stepping up to the carriage, the blue clad rider stopped a few feet from the door.

It was a fine carriage with gold filigree and carvings of various flora and fauna. A stylized “L” was emblazoned on the door of the carriage.

Putting their gloved hand on the hilt of their rapier, the highwayman called out to the passenger inside, “If you wouldn’t mind opening the door for me, it would make things so much easier.”

The door swung open to reveal a single occupant. A young woman with alabaster skin and hair as dark as the oncoming night. Her red lips were turned down in a frown as eyes sparkled like the light of a blue flame.

She shifted in her seat, moving the silk brocade of her dress across her legs. On her neck an emerald jewel glistened in the dying light, as did a set of diamond earrings which brushed the sides of her neck.

The highwayman removed their tricorn hat as they performed a slight dipping bow. Their hair was golden, like the sun, and braided from the top down so that it ended in a tiny tail at the nape of the neck.

Grinning, the highwayman purred in their deep timber, “Aren’t you a sight to behold,” then, stepping up they held out a bag, “Now—your diamonds, or your life, Miss Luthor?” In their other hand they raised their flintlock.

The woman looked unfazed by the weapon pointed at her as she lifted her chin slightly and replied in a curious tone, “You know my name.”

A flourish of the hand, like a mini bow, as they replied, “Of course. Who doesn’t know the house of Luthor and their crest?”

“Then I suppose you think you are justified in stealing from me all because of my name.”

“Why?” The highwayman gripped the side of the carriage as they pulled themselves inside, taking the seat across from Lena’s. “Do you not benefit from your families wealth. From their riches built up on a foundation of blood?”

Lena’s jaw clenched, but she made no reply.

“Now,” the highwayman pushed the bag closer to her.

Her chest rose and fell with a disgruntled sigh before she started to undo her necklace and earrings. As they dropped into the bag she informed the robber, “These will not satisfy you.”

A slight laugh, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

A smirk flitted across Lena’s face, but it was there and gone and the highwayman didn’t seem to notice as they gave a quick look at the contents of the bag before swinging it around their arm for a moment to twist it and then tied it to their belt.

“And thank you for such a lovely contribution, both to the funds,” a wicked grin, “And to the eyes.”

Lena’s nostrils flared.

The highwayman made a slight nod of the head in parting as they again gripped the side of the carriage. Keeping a hold of it they swung themselves around, out of the carriage. Before their foot touched the ground they pushed themselves back up as they spun back around, back to the seat they had occupied, all in one fluid motion.

“Now, Miss Luthor. We both know you are woman of means and I can’t imagine that these simple baubles you’ve donated to my bag are all you have on you tonight.” Motioning to the decreasing light outside the carriage they added, “And what would someone like you be doing out this late in the evening?”

Lena’s chest rose in a haughty huff, “I am on my way to see a friend.”

The darkest rumble of a laugh, “Miss Luthor, we both know you don’t have friends. And none that you would travel at this hour to see. Where are you really going? And what is your purpose?”

The gun was lifted again as the highwayman pointed it at Lena while pulling the hammer back. “Might it be something I would be interested in?”

“I could not begin to fathom what would intrigue a highwayman such as yourself.”

Motioning with their gun, the robber directed her to get out of the carriage. Once she was out they uncocked the gun, putting it into their belt as they pulled out a dagger. Using the blade as a lever, they pulled up the seats of the carriage, revealing hidden compartments.

The first compartment contained a bag of food. The second a bag of medicine. The highwayman shot a curious look back at Miss Luthor before turning to the bench they’d been sitting on. Another bag of food and in the final compartment a bag of silver.

The highwayman hefted the bag, looking back at Lena with a triumphant grin, “Now this is what I expected. But this,” they motioned to the other compartments, “What is the purpose of these items?”

“It’s not really any of your business.”

“I have chosen to make it my business, so spill.” Again the gun came out

Lena frowned, her jaw twitching, “Do you do that as a way to compensate for something?” Her eyes dipped to the highwayman’s lower region.

The robber let out a full laugh as they lowered their gun. “You know, for a Luthor, you are rather amusing. Now,” they rolled their hands to the side to show off their emptiness as they inquired, “what is with the supplies?”

“If you must know, I was on my way to deliver those bags to a nearby village.”

A snort, “And why would a Luthor be giving food away?”

“Just because I was born a Luthor doesn’t mean I have to act like one.”

A dull thud as the highwayman jumped from the carriage. Taking one long stride they halted just in front of Lena. There they took a moment to run their eyes down and up her person. Their gaze did not make Lena falter as she only seemed to grow taller at the close scrutiny.

Most of the highwayman’s face was covered with a black domino mask, the outline of which had been done in gold trim. The trim sparkled like the metal and seemed to distract one from the rest of the face. But gold held no sway over Lena whose focus moved past the fool’s gold to the piercing blue eyes beneath. Her breath hitched in her chest as she found herself lost for a moment in a pair of cerulean eyes.

“You are saying you wish to help these people.”

Taking a breath to bring her thoughts back, she replied, “As much as I am able.”

“And what do you hope to gain from this,” their hand twirled as they searched for the words, “display of altruism?”

Even with the danger standing a breath from her, her voice did not quake as she tersely replied, “Unlike my family, I do not do things for personal gain.”

They studied her face for a moment as if checking for deception. When they did not appear to find any they stepped back, returning Lena her breathing room, “How strange. Are you sure you are a Luthor?”

They did not wait for Lena to make a reply as they twirled away, moving from her towards their horse.

“I thank you, Miss Luthor, for I have not had such stimulating conversation during a robbery in such a long time. Until we meet again.” An actual flourish and bow this time.

“I would only wish to see you again if you had a rope about your neck.”

The highwayman clicked their tongue, “Such a harsh woman. But exactly what a Luthor would say.”

Lena swallowed hard as the highwayman leapt on their horse, calling out “hyah” as the steed took them away into the shadows of the ever increasing night. 

_____

Lena was bored, as she often found herself at the various galas she had to attend on her family’s behalf. It seemed she did now, attending dull social gatherings, since her brother had taken over the family business. It seemed like ages ago since her parents had died, though it were only three years. They had left most everything to Lena’s brother, Lex, but had left her enough to live on. Though not as great as her brother’s, it was nothing to sniff at.

That was why she had so many possible suitors come up to her each night. Why she had so many requests to dance, all of which she turned down.

To her peers, as they liked to call themselves, she was known as cold. Distant. And unfriendly. She did not mind being thought that way, in fact, it was how she wanted to be seen. It kept people away. Kept them from noticing that all that glittered was not gold. In this case, all her fine sparkly jewelry was not real. It all just paste. The real pieces had all been sold off in order to buy clothes and food for the less fortunate. Even the gowns she wore to the various social galas were facsimiles she’d had made while she sold off the real gowns for further funds.

All that her parents had left her was gone now. In the stomachs and homes of those her parents had built their fortunes on top of. But the men at the ball did not know this. And even just her brother’s wealth was enough to draw even the most timid soul over for a few moments. Eventually though she managed to scare them all off. All, save one, but she wouldn’t call Kara a suitor.

Though it was a masked ball, Lena was able to spot the woman in question across the ballroom. She was easily recognizable with way she laughed with her whole body, swaying about like the joke was a wind, tossing her to and fro. Turning away from those she was talking with, Kara scanned about the room, her eyes coming to rest on Lena. Her face took on a giant smile as she waved her arms about, calling out to Lena as she started to make her way across the room to her.

Lena let out a tired breath of air as she regretted having caught the attention of Kara Danvers.

From all Lena’s previous encounters with the girl she was what one would call, average. Flighty and a bit clumsy, but average nonetheless. She was the girl with wire rimmed glasses and though pretty, with hair that glowed like the sun as it cascaded down around her face, many a suitor had been driven off by, what her family called, “her silly nature.” She was known to be highly excitable, proof coming from how she seemed to be trying to have a conversation with Lena even though there was still a great distance between them. She was of poor health, having been often seen coughing into a tattered grey handkerchief.

But for all her faults she was a sweet girl. Lena had seen her on several occasions sharing her food with the less fortunate, even though Kara’s own family was not that much better off than the poorer class. They had money, the Danvers, enough that they were able to move about in the same circles as Lena’s family. But not nearly enough that Kara should have been so generous with her funds.

Still, Lena was not going to fault the girl. She herself felt the need to do all she could for the less fortunate, even if it were detrimental to herself. And it would be if her brother ever found out what she was up to.

A chill ran up her spine at the very thought.

That’s when Kara finished her journey, stopping for a moment to catch her breath, before turning up a bright smile at Lena, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I always come to these events,” Lena turned her gaze away, giving her the cold shoulder and the signal she wanted to be left alone.

Most men took the hint, hating to be ignored. Only the especially stubborn required her to use her more derisive tones.

Though Kara felt that chill for a moment, she melted it away with her bright smile, “Oh yes, of course. I just meant—it’s good to see a friendly face.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose slightly as she looked at the girl as if to ask, when have I ever given you that impression?

Kara laughed, seeming to ignore Lena’s harsh expression, as she turned to take in the surrounding nobility, “This really is a lavish party.”

Lena grunted in assent. Too lavish. She knew only a quarter of the food would even be eaten and the rest would be left to rot. Food which the poor could really use.

As if voicing the words of Lena’s heart, Kara admitted, “It’s a shame that most of this food is going to go to waste. I wish we could take it to some of the surrounding towns and villages. I know they’d appreciate it. Even if it is just leftovers.”

Kara turned back to smile brightly at Lena. Lena for her part kept her face neutral, like she didn’t care in the slightest. This was the persona she had adopted after all. A hard woman who only cared about her own needs and desires. Or as people liked to call it, “the Luthor way.”

“Are you going to be dancing this evening?” Kara’s shoulders bounced with excitement at the very idea.

No matter how many times the two encountered one another, Kara never seemed to get the hint from Lena’s quiet coldness that she did not welcome her company. Even when Lena tried to ghost her the girl always managed to find her and at least engage her in conversation for a few moments. Lena was never able to figure out how the girl managed to get her to talk, but she just had that way about her. It must have come from being the type of girl who could not take a hint.

“No,” state Lena curtly, “I will not be dancing.”

“That’s too bad. I would so love to dance.” Kara looked off wistfully at the shifting couples moving across the dance floor, “But all that twirling gets my lungs to aching and I end up in a coughing fit after only one movement.” A pitiable sigh.

“How unfortunate,” there was no actual sympathy in Lena’s tone.

But Kara chose to ignore the tone and accept the words as she smiled at Lena in thanks for her “kind sentiment.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance at one of these things. Do you not like dancing?”

“Not particularly.”

A thoughtful frown, then, “Maybe you just haven’t found the right partner,” a glimmering smile like she believed she had come up with the perfect explanation.

Lena “hmmed” but not in a way that said she believed that, but more like she was done with the conversation and wished for it to be over.

Kara finally took the hint, or got distracted by something else, as she gave Lena her goodbyes before hurrying off to another corner of the ballroom.

Lena found her eyes following the girl as she came to a stop next to a woman with short brown hair. Her sister, Alex Danvers. She was also known to have a cold nature similar to Lena’s, but fashioned more to a dangerous and deadly point.

Rumors were that her family had sent her off to Asia, where she had learned their most deadly of arts. Lena did not believe a word of it, thinking instead it was an excuse for men to stay away without admitting they just did not know how to deal with a strong woman.

Turning her gaze away from the pair, she fixed her attention on the surrounding room. She started to wonder how long polite society required one to stay at a party before they could take their leave. One. Maybe two hours then she could head home to work on her distribution plans for the next day.

From there her thoughts took her to the memory of a set of cerulean eyes glistening in the night and a smile that curled like the edge of a knife.

___

What was it about that highwayman that left her dreaming about their blue eyes?

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were the first person to see her as something more than a Luthor. To see the person she was beneath all her fake jewels and lies.

A movement across the ballroom caught her eye. A man in a red military coat with fitted breaches and shiny black boots, with tricorn hat and gold mask was making his way through the crowd with purpose. As she watched him she realized his gaze was fixed on her as if she was the only one in the room.

Rolling back her shoulders, she readied herself for another tired exchange of pleasantries before she ultimately turned him down.

As he came close enough to extend his gloved hand in signal for the request of a dance, she opened her mouth to give her prepared let down. The words stuck in her throat as her gaze slipped past the gold mask into the pools of cerulean space.

Her breath hitched as her mind convinced her this was the highwayman. But it couldn’t be. Not here.

Seeing she was not responding to their hand, the soldier bowed slightly, as they inquired, “Might I have this dance.”

Her heart completely shut down as she recognized the familiar timber of a Russian accent. Without realizing she’d done it she blinked and found her hand in his. He smiled as he escorted her to the dance floor. Her eyes remained fixed on his as they got into position. Then the music started. As they moved about the room, circling each other it felt to Lena like they were performing some kind of mating dance, like the birds in nature, showing off for their prospective mates.

When the dance reached a point where they came together Lena found herself saying in voice more breathy than she would have liked, “Are you really a soldier?”

A wicked grin that answered her question.

“You know you could be hanged for pretending to be a soldier.”

A cocked eyebrow, “Isn’t that what you want? I’d hate to disappoint.”

She frowned as she felt a strange ache in her chest. “Why have you come here?”

“I came to confront you about that paste jewelry you let me run off with. So naughty.”

Her heart skipped at the teasing in their tone. Suddenly she could feel all the bodies pressed around her, taking all the oxygen from the room. From the world.

Her throat quivered as she tried to swallow. “I warned you it wasn’t what you wanted.”

A nod of consent to that fact.

“But why would someone of your means be wearing paste jewelry?”

“Unlike my family, I do not feel the need to keep my money tied around my neck.”

A deep chuckle, “Fair enough.”

The dance pushed them away from one another as the thief circled around another woman all while keeping their gaze fixed on Lena like a predator tracking their prey.

She felt light headed and took a deep breath to clear her mind. It only seemed to make things worse as black spots danced across her vision.

When they came back together, touching hands, it felt like she was touching an open flame.

“I have nothing to give you so I can’t imagine what you hope to gain from coming here.”

They stepped into a single line with the rest of the dancers, as the cerulean thief took the chance to lean into her, “Being in your presence is repayment enough.”

The world around her was swimming as the sounds started to coalesce into one loud roar. She felt someone grab her wrist as the world started to spin. She tried to pull away but the hand only gripped her tighter. The ground was shifting beneath her as she felt herself being pulled along through a sea of bodies.

“Lena,” a familiar voice broke through the high pitched ringing in her ears.

Cold air hit her, filling her lungs, as took a deep breath. Her vision started to clear but her ears still felt clogged as her head spun.

“Apologies.”

She felt something slide down the back of her dress as something cold brushed her skin. But she was still too out of it to react. There was a snap and she found herself able to breath more fully.

With that breath her mind cleared completely as she came to just as the highwayman was pulling their hand out of the back of her dress. Her eyes went wide as she pulled away, a gasp coming from her lips as she spotted the dagger in their hand.

Holding up their hands in signal of surrender, the highwayman assured her, “I was only cutting the strings on your bodice. It seemed it was too tight.”

She reached up to her chest, realizing the familiar tightness was gone. Dropping her hands, she put on a hard frown as she told them, “I do not think you needed to reach down my dress in order to do that.”

A wicked grin and a casual shrug, “Perhaps not. But don’t tell me you wouldn’t want me to do it again.”

She turned away with a huff, the gravel beneath her feet crunching as she walked away. Behind her she heard the steady thud of the highwayman’s boots as they followed.

Turning, she found them to be looking off at the flowers of the garden as they walked with their hands clasped behind their back. At their belt the knife glinted wickedly in the moonlight. She felt her face flush.

“Why are you still following me? I have nothing to give you.”

A grin like they didn’t think that to be the case. “I don’t believe that. After all, that first night we met, I got the impression you do not like your family. And if I am correct, you wish to make up for their wrong dealings.”

Her jaw flexed but she did not reply.

They smiled, “Good. Then I have proposition for you. A plan to combine forces. See, it has been my goal up till now to help the less fortunate by taking from the rich what they have stolen from the poor. And with your help I wish to do that with the Luthor funds.”

“And how would I be of help in that?”

“You are part of the family business, no? You know when they move shipments across the country. What routes their wagons will take to deliver their various goods to market. If that information could be intercepted, one would be able to accost these goods and distribute them to those less fortunate than yourself.”

Behind them Lena hear a woman laugh as he turned to see a couple making their way down the same garden path. Frowning, she turned back to back to the fake soldier, “Not here.”

Turning away again, she heard them following as they made their way past the other couple. The night air chilled her skin, making it prickle. Or was it the threat of danger that made her skin tingle? Because danger would be all she’d find by joining forces with this vigilante.

She heard another couple greet them as they passed, she ignored them as behind her the Russian dipped their hat in return.

Perhaps it was time for her to take more risks. To do more than just sell her own various baubles for scraps. Time to actually take the food directly from the Luthor’s mouth.

Someone cleared their throat. She turned back, being reminded that the problem was still with her.

“While this night walk is lovely, did you have destination in mind? Or is it you just want to see how disarming my eyes become in the moonlight?”

Like they were casting a spell, the mention of their eyes took her gaze to them as they glowed like the moon itself was trapped in them. She was lost for a moment then her head broke the surface as she turned away again.

As if knowing they had succeeded in making her look, they let out an amused chuckle as the journey through the gardens continued. They continued in silence, nothing to be heard but the gentle breeze as it blew through the surrounding flowers and the soft tones of the music drifting out from the house. There were others milling about the garden, seated on benches and around the water fountain. Walking past them all Lena led her companion to the hedge maze. Seeing this was their destination, the Russian put on a roguish grin as they motioned for Lena to lead the way.

Taking the lead, she moved down the path that would take them to the center where she was sure they would find the privacy they needed. Up ahead she spotted the familiar arch that opened out into the center. Before she could head inside she heard voices drifting out from within. The volume of the voices increased as they drew closer to the pair.

Turning back, Lena motioned for the rogue to follow her as she made her way back through the maze. In their hurry they both turned into a narrow opening in the hedges, stopping as they found themselves wedged together.

Lena felt her pulse spike as she felt the thief’s body press against hers. Felt the knife at their belt press into her thigh. She started to move but they lifted their hand, signaling for her to wait, as the voices they’d been running from drew closer.

Lena held her breath as the only sound coming from her was the pounding of her heart. With their closeness could the highwayman feel her heart beating in her chest?

Looking at their face to check she found they were looking off to the side, watching as the two partygoers walked by. Then their eyes came back, fixing on Lena’s as time seemed to slow down.

Her lips quivered as if chilled by the absence of another set of lips pressed against them. A shaky swallow as she tried to catch her breath, feeling as if the corset had tightened around her again. Something brushed her side, as she looked down she saw the highwayman lift their hand, the cold leather of their glove just grazing her cheek as she felt her body explode with heat.

“Lena,” their voice was husky. In a rush she found herself imagining all the possibilities of that moment. Breath hot on the neck. Hand running up the length of her thigh. Fingers tangled in her hair.

Then the hand pulled away, taking the imagery with it, leaving her feeling cold.

She felt even colder when the highwayman moved away, motioning for her to follow.

“I think we’re alone now.”

And how lonely those words felt.

They led the way this time as Lena felt herself falling back to earth. Why was she letting herself experience these flights of fancy? She had heard of women losing themselves in sordid affairs, driven on by the forbidden nature of the relationship. But she had never been that kind of girl. She was practical. Calculating. Reserved. And not one to ever fall for a complete stranger. Especially not one who the few things she knew about them added up to danger.

Once they reached the center the highwayman turned back to face her, motioning for her to go ahead.

“If we are to do this I should at least be given a name to call you. Unless you prefer I keep referring to you as Highwayman.”

An amused chuckle, “Not my preferred nom de guerre. But if you need a name Kentov will do.”

“Kentov, then. Though I might be interested in what you mentioned, it would not be possible.”

They motioned for her to go on with a flutter of their hand.

“You see my brother is a very paranoid person. He is always afraid someone is going to double cross him and take all his money.”

A single amused chuckle.

“So besides not keeping a regular shipping schedule, he gives each of his drivers a different schedule. One that only contains their route and times. They don’t even know if they are actually transporting anything as he sends out false chests.”

At Kentov’s arched brow she added, “He is that paranoid. The only way to find out what all the driver’s schedules are and which ones have the real goods would be to find the master schedule. But even the schedule he give his head of security is a red herring. The real master schedule is hidden somewhere in our home. And there is no way I could it find it.”

Kentov shook their head as if overwhelmed by all her brother had put in place. But as they started to laugh to themselves she realized her words had not dissuaded them at all, “I do not believe that for a moment. You have managed to sell all your goods and exchange them for food and clothing for the less fortunate. And you have been able to sneak all those goods past your brother without his notice. If you set your mind to it I know you would be able to procure that list for me.”

She folded her arms, giving them a studying look as she considered their words, “Say I did set my mind to this, to freeing my family of their golden excess, how am I to be sure you would deliver those goods to those in need and not keep them for yourself.”

“My associates and I have been doing this for a few years now.”

“There are more of you?”

An amused laugh as he brow furrowed at the thought, “Yes, and accosting carriages on road, freeing them from their excess, as you say, and then delivering those commodities to the less fortunate. If you have been interacting with the poor, as you say, delivering them goods and such, you may have heard them speaking of one Red Hood.”

Lena frowned. She had heard the name. But, “Your outfit doesn’t have any sort of red hood.”

A laugh, “It is play on Robin Hood and my country of origin. Like your English folk hero, I rob from rich to feed to poor,” they made a motion with their hands like moving something from one side to the other.

Lena folded her arms as she let out an incredulous snort, “You think yourself some kind of superman, flying around, saving the world.”

Kentov chuckled, “Not a super “man.” But I like where your mind is.”

She took in a deep breath to give herself time to think, “Fine. I will deliver you the information you need to intercept my family’s deliveries. To go along with your moniker, I will be the maid Marion to your Robin Hood.”

Her heart skipped a beat as Kentov stepped in close, taking her hand as they planted a kiss on the back of it. Peering up at her from under the brim of their hat, they wore a crooked grin as they admitted, “I would like that very much.”

She pulled her hand away, feeling her face flush as Kentov laughed. With a wave of their hand they turned to walk away.

“Wait, how do you want me to deliver the information to you when I get it?”

They did not stop as they simply called back, “I will come to you.”

Then they were gone, lost in the shadows of the hedge maze. 

_____

Four days later, Lena was in her room getting ready for the night. A white silk gown covered her form along with a flowing lace robe. Seated at her vanity she brushed out her dark locks before bed.

A coldness tickled the back of her neck as the night breeze gently blew through the curtains of her room. She was mid brush when she paused, realizing she had not had her windows open.

Whipping around she spotted a shadow standing behind the glass of her balcony doors. Her blood went cold as she gripped her brush tighter, readying to use it as a weapon as she called out to the shadow, “State your business.”

A chuckle came in reply, “Is there anything that frightens you, Miss Luthor?” Kentov stepped out of the shadows enough for her to recognize the blue of his highwayman uniform.

Lena’s hand shook as she set her brush down on the table. Taking in a breath as she rose, she wrapped her robe around herself before folding her arms over it, “To what do I owe this late night visit?”

The curtains pulled at Kentov like hungry hands as they stepped through them. She felt her pulse quicken at the imagery, hands running over every inch of their person. Gripping tight their bare flesh, every inch a new world to explore.

Turning her eyes away, she fixed them on her nightstand. With her back to Kentov she removed the rings from her fingers.

“I take it those are also fake.”

Kentov’s voice was closer. She felt her body tense as part of them to stay back while a greater part of her wanted them to move closer.

“There is nothing real about me.”

“Now I don’t believe that.” Kentov was so close now she could feel their breath on the back of her neck.

In the reflection of her vanity she watched Kentov lift their hand as if to touch her. Their hand stopped as they curled their fingers into a fist which they dropped to their side. They turned away and she felt her heart stutter as it started beating again.

“Have you found your brother’s master list?”

Lena set the last of her jewels into their box before turning to face her guest. They were standing at the wall opposite her vanity. A painting of her family was hung there, done up in a way to showcase their wealth while hiding any skeletons.

Kentov’s mouth was set in a hardline as they fixed their intense gaze on Lena’s brother.

She stepped to their side, taking a moment to take in her brother’s face as well. He was twenty years older than her and even in this picture one could see the cruelty in his eyes.

“Do you know him?”

Kentov’s voice was hard as they spoke, “We have not been personally introduced.”

They turned away, walking back across the room, pausing in front of Lena’s bed as they took a moment to look it over.

Lena’s pulse leapt again as she found her mind taking her to a place with silk sheets, tangled limbs, heaving chests.

Her head spun for a moment with ecstasy then she was back as Kentov turned to face her.

Clearing her throat, she walk to her bed, letting her robe slide down to the floor as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

“As I said, my brother has a great fear that someone is going to rob him if they figure out his shipping schedules.”

Kentov grinned wickedly. She longed for that grin to be about thoughts for her but knew it not to be the case.

“But I know you are resourceful,” stated Kentov as they walked along the edge of her bed, running their gloved hand along the cover. “Don’t tell me you have no way of finding the information I need.”

“I have an ideas of where he might keep the information. He never lets anyone into his office, other than his head of security. They are the one that passes out the schedules to the drivers. If my brother is keeping the master schedule anywhere, the real one, it will be there.”

Kentov stopped their pacing in front of her as they fixed their gaze on her.

Her mind spun for a moment as she heard herself say, “But it won’t be easy and I wonder what’s in it for me? It could be dangerous even for me if my brother finds me snooping in his business.”

“Not as dangerous as it would be for me if I were caught.”

Her mind pictured red boots floating above the ground, swaying with the final moments of life.

“And,” Kentov brought her back as they leaned down, placing their hands on either side of her. She leaned back as they leaned in more, “I thought you did things out of kindness of your heart. Not for personal gain.”

Her head felt like it was floating above her body as she was again lost in those cerulean eyes.

“I just…” her eyes drifted down from the eyes to their mouth. Lips the color of pink rose petals. Would they be as soft? “I just need some assurances.”

The edges of Kentov’s lips curled, making her heart flutter, “What kind of assurances?”

Gasping for breath. Eyes rolling into the back of her head. Back arched in ecstasy.

Lena licked her lips, “Assurances that you will use everything you steal to help the poor.”

Kentov’s head tilted to the side curiously, “I have already given you assurances of this. Do you not trust my word?”

“I don’t even know if Kentov is your actual name,” her senses were back as she sat straighter making Kentov move back from her as they stood upright, “Or why it seems like targeting my family has been your goal from the beginning?”

Kentov let out a heavy sigh they placed their hands on their hips while looking off to the side as they considered her words.

While they did that Lena shivered, reaching down to where she’d left her thin chemise. Putting it back on, she watching Kentov walk over to the painting on the wall, stopping again to study it for a moment.

“There was a family, a family of immigrants. They had come to this country to start new life away from the cold harshness of their mother land. They purchased some land and built it up over two generations. Their farm was prosperous and they made enough money to live off of.”

Kentov’s tone darkened as they continued, ‘Then the Luthor’s came. They said it was not right for immigrants to have such good land and leave native Brits to scrounge for food. They took their farm and left them to beg on streets. The son of that family did everything he could to provide, but it was not enough. His elderly parents succumbed to harsh winter and his wife and child died during birth.”

The room felt colder as Kentov paused to take in a shaky breath. Turning, they faced Lena as they said, “The son was so desperate to survive he went to Luthor estate to beg for food. It was your brother who answered the door. On hearing the son’s pleas, he laughed harshly and raised his gun. “I will give you five seconds to get off my land before I fire.” It was clear he was serious so the son started running. One. Two seconds passed. Then Lex’s gun fired and the son’s body dropped to the ground dead.”

Lena felt like she was being choked as she fought to breath, “How…How do you know all this happened?”

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe, but that she couldn’t bear the thought that it was true.

Kentov’s chin lifted, jaw flexing with emotion, “I was there. Hiding behind the tree my cousin had told me to wait at. To stay there while he went to beg for crust of bread.” Their gaze moved to the side as they looked out at the night’s sky, “My parents sent me here thinking I would find better life with my relatives who had started over here. If not for the kindness of a nearby family I would have died along with the rest of my family.”

As Kentov turned to face her, Lena turned away, too ashamed at her families actions to look at them. The floorboards creaked as they made their way back to her. Though she did not look she could feel their presence as they stopped in front of her.

“I am sorry if I misplaced any of my anger at your father and brother onto you. I see now you are nothing like your family,” a light laugh that was strained with the emotions leftover from the story, “I did my own research on you. While they call me Red Hood, I hear they have come up with their own name for you: Luthor with heart.”

Lena winced at the moniker, feeling the same ache in her heart she experienced each time she heard it. Each time it was repeated she reminded herself she did not deserve it. She was no better than her family. Not really. And no matter how much she gave it would never be enough to make up for all the blood they had shed in their insatiable hunt for money and power.

Cold leather touched her chin as Kentov turned her face to look at them, “You are not your family. You do not have to prove that to me. And you should not have to prove it to yourself.”

Slowly they pulled away, their glove tickling her skin. They turned away heading back through the curtains and the balcony doors.

“I’ll get those schedules for you.”

Kentov stopped, pausing to look back at her. Their smile was like the sun appearing in the morning then they were gone, lost again to the shadows and the night.

_____

Lena was at another party. Another chance to wear a mask. Not a physical one in this case, but the cold indifferent persona she put on when she was among the cruel elite.

She was standing alone against a wall, a thing she did not usually mind, but that night she found herself feeling lonely. Every so often she shifted her gaze over the occupants of the room as if looking for someone, but there was never anyone she wanted to see.

Her heart skipped as she spotted a flash of bright red. It calmed when she realized it only belonged to the regimental coat of Lord Dennis.

Shaking her head, she chided herself on being ridiculous. Twitter pated because of a set of fine eyes. She had seen better colors in a dingy pond. She instantly winced as if her mind itself had slapped her for saying such a thing.

But, she reminded herself, Kentov was not someone to get all in a tizzy about. They were dangerous and probably weren’t going to live through the night. Not if they kept chasing revenge. Especially revenge against her family. She might be able to provide them with the information they needed to track the shipments but she could not protect them from the guards she knew would be with the cargo. Guards who would be armed to the teeth with swords and guns.

Her breath shook as she pictured a blue coat stained with red.

“I see the Danvers sisters aren’t here tonight.”

The sharp tones of gossip caught Lena’s ear as she turned to take in the young women. She did not usually engage in gossip but at that moment she welcomed the distraction. The women were not even being that quiet as they let out tittering laughs while talking amongst themselves

“The little one probably was too sick to make the journey,” stated a woman in a lilac gown.

They let out insincere sounds of sympathy before laughing.

“It really serves them right,” stated a woman in a dusty rose gown, “I don’t know what they were thinking taking in that foreign invalid.”

Lena felt herself step closer, as she joined the group by asking, “Foreign?”

The women looked surprised to have her join their company, but they were all eager to please as one in a canary yellow dress hurried to answer before the others could, “Yes. Story is, young Kara Danvers was an orphan. Sent over by her family to live with relatives who could not afford to take care of her so they sent her out to find her own means of living.”

“The Danvers took her in as a playmate for their daughter and at some point she must have charmed them because they insisted on giving her their name.”

Lena felt her heart slow, tensing in anticipation of the answer, “What pray-tell was her name before?”

The woman in pink waved away the question as if the answer wasn’t important, ‘Something Russian.”

“I believe it started with a K,” went lilac, “Kuh-Ken…Kenlov? Something strange like that.”

The sounds around her dimmed as her focus narrowed in while a sharp ringing started in her ears. “It wasn’t Kentov was it?”

“I really can’t say. But maybe that’s it. It sounds as made up as the rest of those foreign names.”

The women all laughed tighter at this as Lena turned away.

The ground felt shaky beneath her feet as she moved back to her corner of the ballroom. But when she reached she reached the spot she didn’t stop, continuing past as her footsteps became more sure as pace quickened into a run once she was out of the room. 

_____

Lena’s carriage jostled like a boat tossed about the ocean during a storm.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized that night was one of her brother’s shipment dates. One of the dates listed on the master list she’d stolen for Kentov. For…No, it was complete coincidence that Kara was not at the party that night. Or that Kentov had appeared at the same masquerade right after Kara had disappeared.

Each beat of her heart taunted her with a warning that she was not going to make it in time.

Pushing back the curtain on the window she opened it before looking out. Ahead she could see flashes of light. Musket fire. Her heart was in her throat as she was unable to swallow the worry building in her chest.

“Faster!”

The driver let out a loud “hyah” as he pushed the horses on quicker.

More sounds of musket fire filled the air followed by the sounds of voices crying out in pain. Up ahead through the shadows she spotted one of her brother’s carriages, a snake curled in the shape of an L for the emblem on the door. Shapes moved over and around the carriage. One leapt up to the roof as it fired down at a shadow on the ground.

“Stop!”

The carriage horses cried out in protest at the sudden halting. Before they were completely stopped she opened the door, jumping out.

Smoke from heavy musket fire filled the air, making her eyes sting as she moved in the direction of the battle. Behind her she heard he driver call out for her to stop, but her heart was running ahead of her, pulling her into danger.

Ahead she spotted a figure dressed in black locking swords with one of her brother’s guards. Another highwayman but not Kentov. Not…she turned her gaze away to another section of the road. There, a figure in blue was engaged in combat with two guards. Though they were outnumbered Kentov blocked and defended against them as easily as if they had rehearsed it. Ducking under one swing Kentov came up to stab a dagger in the chest of one man. Then using him as a shield. Kentov blocked against the second man’s attacks. Pushing the dead man into his companion, Kentov leapt up into the air, coming down on the struggling guard, as they drove their blade down into the second guards chest.

Landing on the ground in a three point landing, Kentov turned their gaze back to the remaining road, searching for any survivors. As their eyes swept the road they came to rest on Lena. Kentov’s heroic stance faltered as their body language showed their confusion at her presence.

Gathering up her skirts, Lena hurried across the expanse between them. As she came closer she heard Kentov start to ask the question conyeed in their expression, “What are you--.”

Before they could finish Lena put her hands on either side of their face, pulling them in as she kissed them. At first it felt tense, but as Lena continued to press against them she felt Kentov relax as they slid their arms around her waist.

Against the kiss she felt Kentov smile as they pulled her in closer. Their lips were as soft as she imagined and filled with a longing that left her breathless.

When she couldn’t take anymore, her lungs burning, they pulled apart. Even then Kentov kept a hold of her as they stared into her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Kentov’s voice was breathy, filled with confusion and awe.

“You weren’t at the dance.”

“No. I do not make a habit of attending such events.”

“Kent,” both looked back, the black highwayman reminding them they were not alone, “what is this?” they motioned to Lena.

Lena hadn’t paid much attention to the highwayman when she had seen them earlier. They were dressed almost exactly like Kentov, only with all their gear colored black. Under their hat their brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. If what Lena was thinking was true there was only one person this could be.

Looking back to Kentov, Lena told them, “I just got a little worried when I realized you weren’t there.”

“You didn’t need to worry. I knew it wouldn’t be an easy job, that’s why I brought back up.”

Kentov motioned back to the black fighter.

“And who is this?”

They looked to consider an answer as they slowly replied, “A...gent. Agent.”

The aforementioned Agent rolled their eyes to the side while letting out a tired sigh, “Now that introductions are done, can we get out of here?”

Lena felt like her world was being torn away as Kentov took their hands back to their sides. “Agent’s right. We need to get this cart out of here and deliver it to the drop off point. And you need to get home.”

Before they could step away Lena moved over, placing her hand on their shoulder, “When it’s all done will you come visit me?”

Kentov’s eyes shifted over to Agent as if looking to them for guidance. Finding nothing there, they looked back at Lena, “It could be late into the night.”

“I’ll wait up.”

Against her hand she felt Kentov let out a shaky breath. Their chest then rose as if they were steeling themselves for something. Nodding they moved away, joining Agent on the carriage as they told the horses to go.

Lena stood there for a moment watching them go, watching till they were competely swallowed by the night.

_____

It was late. Lena was forcing herself not to look at the clock to know just how late it was. How much time had passed. Or hadn’t passed since the last time she’d checked.

When the desire to look became too great she worked on rearranging her jewelry box. Organized her stocking drawer, and then sat in her reading chair and tried to read. And tried. And tried.

Letting out a frustrate sigh she dropped the book onto her lap. Even this couldn’t keep her attention as she looked again to the curtains of her balcony for the hundredth time that night.

Eventually her eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. Heading over to her bed she decided she would just lay down for a moment. Just rest her eyes until she would get up again and do something else. Like brush her hair. Again. For the twentieth time that night.

She did not know how much time had passed when a light knocking brought her awake. Sitting up she looked to the door of her bedroom. The knock came again from behind her.

The balcony! Of course.

Getting up she hurried to glass doors. Through it she saw the shadow of Kentov waiting. She reached for the handle, but a raised hand from them gave her pause.

“Don’t open it.”

“Why not?”

“I,” their voice was strained as if some emotion was choking their voice, “I don’t want to confuse you any more than I already have.”

Lena started to pull at the door but Kentov grabbed a hold of the handle, pulling it back before she could get it open.

“What are you talking about?”

They chewed on their bottom lip as they considered their words, “I am only engaged in this relationship for revenge. I am not looking for anything more."

Lena’s heart dropped to her feet as her hand fell away from the handle of the door. Her head spun as she tumbled back from the door.

“Oh. I…I see.”

Kentov’s glove groaned as they gripped the door handle tighter, “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. At least, not after I found out what a caring person you are. I…” their eyes closed as they looked pained at the thought of what they had done, “I never should have gotten you tangled up in all this.” They said it softly, losing their accent for a moment as Lena picked up on the familiar lilt she had heard at the various parties over the years.

“It’s okay, Kara, I was the fool who let myself fall for a masked hero.”

They shook their head, too upset to notice what Lena had said. Their accent returned as they insisted, “No, Lena. It was my fault. I…I acted towards you in a way that wasn’t appropriate and…I can’t return your feelings.”

Her lips reminded her of what her mind had forgotten, “Then what was with that kiss? You kissed me back. If you didn’t want me you should have pushed me away.”

Their voice was filled with regret as the admitted, “In the moment I forgot that you…that you don’t know the real me. But after you left I remembered. We can never be together, Lena.”

Lena shook the door handle but Kentov continued to hold it shut. Her voice was bitter as she admonished them, “If you felt that way, why did you even bother coming here? You could have left a note.”

Their breath shook like it hurt them to breath, “I couldn’t stay away. I would travel across galaxies to see you.”

Lena slammed her fist against the glass, keeping it there as she angrily stated, “If you really feel that way, then open this door.”

“I can’t,” their voice was choked with tears as they said, “I have more secrets than what I do at night. There are social constraints keeping me from showing my true self,” their eyes dropped to the handle, “Keeping me from opening this door to something neither of us is ready to feel, or accept.”

Relaxing her hand, she pressed it into the glass, “You are the first person to ever see me for who I am instead of who I pretended to be.”

Kentov’s own hand lifted, reflecting her own against the glass. Through the barrier two cerulean eyes peered back at her, their glowing pools filled with pain.

How had she not noticed they were the same eyes that had always sought her out at all the parties. The same eyes that had sparkled with joy as their owner tried to invite her into their world, into their secret. But she had been so busy hiding herself she had not noticed the fellow mask wearer standing beside her.

“I know exactly who you are.”

Kentov’s hand curled into a fist on the glass before being pulled back to their side. “You don’t. And it’s better for you if you never know who I really am.”

“It was nice to have someone to share my secret with. To show my heart.”

“You’ll find someone else,” their voice sounded like they were embittered at the thought.

“I don’t want anyone else.”

A long breath, slow and shaky, as Kentov closed their eyes. When they opened them again they were set with a firm resolve, “Fine,” even though they had said it with purpose, they hesitated again for a moment before continuing, “I’ll tell you why we can’t be together. Why you shouldn’t…love me.”

Letting go of the door handle, Kentov reached up as they pulled away their hat and mask. As they did Lena still found her heart fluttering with surprise as she saw the face of one she had always longed to push away, but now more than anything wanted to pull closer.

She did just that as she opened the door, going out where she embraced not Kentov the highwayman, but Kara Danvers, the orphan girl.

“I am so sorry for what my family did to you. I am so sorry that you have had to hide who you are in order to survive. I’m sorry.”

At first Kara’ body was rigid against hers, but as Lena continued to hold her she relaxed, as she cautiously reached up, wrapping her arms around her waist like earlier in the night. But instead of pulling her closer for a kiss, Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck as she began to cry.

______

Lena wasn’t sure how long they stood there on the balcony, both of them crying into one another over all the things they’d had to hide from themselves and from each other. All the pain they had experience because of the Luthor name.

Eventually Kara pulled away, reaching out to rub Lena’s arms as she said, “You’re cold. Let’s get you inside.”

The kindness Lena had always noticed in Kara’s gaze was there now as she directed Lean to her bed, pulling aside the covers for her and as she then tucking Lena in. Once she was secure, Kara even went to grab another blanket from the chest at the end of the bed.

“Kara.”

She finished setting the blanket over Lena before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. The tense way Kara looked at her made Lena believe she was waiting for her to let Kara down easy. To explain why it wasn’t going to work between them now that she knew who Kentov really was.

Instead of that she said, “I knew it was you.”

Kara’s brow furrowed before going back to normal as she let out a snort of laughter, “Okay,” the way she said it made it obvious she doubted Lena, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

Lena shook her head, “No, Kara. I’m serious. When I kissed you I did it fully knowing that Kara Danvers was the one under that mask.”

Kara’s smile faded as her jaw clenched with emotion, “Don’t do this to me, Lena. It’s not going to help me. It’s only going to hurt me more.”

Pulling her hand out from under the covers she placed it on top of Kara’s, squeezing her hand for a moment as she said, “I’m not saying this to hurt you, or to let you off the hook. It’s the truth. Some girls at the party were talking about how you were adopted and I put all the pieces together. You, Kara Danvers, are the one I kissed tonight. And I don’t regret it for a moment.”

Kara took in a shaky breath looking like she was afraid to even blink for fear it would break the spell that had brought these words to life. Seeing she hadn’t yet fully accepted it Lena reached up, touching her cheek. For a moment Kara shivered under her touch as Lena took that as a go ahead as she leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips

When she pulled back there were tears glistening in Kara’s eyes. Lena’s own eyes widened as her brow furrowed with concern. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara sniffed as she hid her face for a moment in the crook of her arm, “It’s just so nice to have you know the truth. I felt so guilty not telling you who I was. But,” she lowered her arm, her lip quivering as she admitted, “As Kentov I could express my feelings for you in a way I never could as Kara. And when you kissed me, for a moment I let myself believe that you would have kissed me regardless of whether I was Kentov or Kara. And then..”

She shook her head, her throat too choked with emotion to speak more. Lena reached up, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

“Hey,” her tone was playful as she reminded Kara, “You were the one who first accepted me even though my last name is Luthor. If you can do that, I can look past the fact that you are actually,” Kara’s body tensed under Lena’s hand, “a huge crybaby.”

Kara blinked as the words took a moment to process then she let out a hearty laugh, “I am not a crybaby. This is just a super emotional moment right now.”

Lena laughed as she playfully pushed her away, “Yeah, I don’t believe that for a moment, cry baby. Hey, yeah, wasn’t your nickname growing up Kara “cry baby” Danvers.”

Kara put her hand to her chest, letting out a mock gasp as she retorted, “Well wasn’t yours Lena “Medusa” Luthor because you had a look that could turn people to stone.”

Lena lost all sense of humor as she fixed Kara with a stony glare. Kara shifted back as her hands went up in apology. “I am so—.”

Lena’s smile returned, “You meant that one, right?”

Another pause as Kara took a moment to realize and then she let out another full laugh that seemed to chase away the shadows, “Oh, you had me for a minute there. I thought I had said the wrong thing.”

Lena touched her leg, patting it comfortingly as she said, “You have never been the type to hurt someone. Everything you do has always been to ease people’s load. You are a good person, Kara.”

Kara gave her an appreciate smile as she patted the hand Lena had placed one her thigh, “You are too.” The corner of her mouth curled regretfully, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that. That I didn’t see you were pretending to be someone you weren’t like me.”

“Hey, we both missed seeing the truth. But we’ve seen it now. And now that we both know we don’t have to hide who we are from each other anymore.”

Turning her hand over she took a hold of Kara’s hand. Kara watched as Lena squeezed her hand then lifted her eyes, gazing into Lena’s eyes as they sat there for a moment in longing silence.

Slowly Kara leaned forward, her eyes remaining fixed on Lena’s as if to watch for any change, any signal that what she was doing was wrong and should be stopped. But Lena never gave that signal as she moved in to close the gap, their lips meeting in the middle like the sides of a heart.

As Lean pressed into her, Kara shifted to the side, letting Lena shift her leg over her as Kara rolled onto her back. Under her lips Lena again felt Kara smile as Lena reached under her shirt, running her hands up her side. Kara took in a sharp intake of breath as she moved away from Lena’s touch.

Had she hurt her?

Seeing Lena’s worried eyes, Kara explained, “Your hands are cold.”

“Oh,” Lena’s surprised shifted into a wicked grin as she leaned down, stopping her lips just a breath from Kara’s. “Then let me warm them up.”

Laughter and squeals of protest filled the air as Lena started to run her hands up and down the warmth of Kara’s back.

Through the balcony doors more cold air blew into the room, but neither occupant of the bed noticed as they had no problem keeping warm after that. 

Author’s note:

If you like happy endings, stop now. This is where all good stories should end.

But, if you are the type that likes the angst and pain of a tragic love story: read on.

But remember, you have been warned.

______

Lex slammed his fist onto his desk making several items fall onto the floor where they shattered.

“How is this happening?” Lex directed the question to his head of security, not waiting for a reply as he continued, “How do they keep intercepting every shipment I send out?”

The guard started to answer, but Lex ‘s question was rhetorical as he stood up, starting to pace the room as his mind started to work, “I would think it was just dumb luck if one or two shipments had been intercepted. Even with all my planning I have had a few shipments attacked. Highwaymen do fill the countryside like cockroaches after all. But. To. Have. Bu so many shipments intercepted and so close together in time,” sweeping his arms across the surface of his desk, he knocked the remaining items to the ground.

Turning, he pointed to the security head as he said, “We have a mole. That is the only explanation. Someone is telling those highwaymen where our shipments are going and when they are heading out. We need to replace all our drivers. It will be expensive but it is well worth it to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

He turned away as if having decided this was the best course of action. The head of security opened his mouth to ask a follow up question when Lex snapped back around.

“No, you are right. Even if one of the drivers was sharing their schedule with someone else they don’t know whether they have the real shipment or not. And yet somehow these highwaymen have never intercepted one of my red herring shipments. Which, I always fill with red herring,” Lex chuckled darkly to himself, “A clever joke if I say so myself.”

The head of security remained silent, realizing now he was not actually part of the conversation.

“This is a concerted effort by someone to bring me down and ruin my business endeavors. Otherwise why would they be crazy enough to accost my carriage in broad daylight.”

One last try, as the head of security opened his mouth to reply. Lex wave away the effort as he turned to look out the window of his family estate. His estate. The one he had built up after his father had died. The one he’d fought to keep control of when the company board had tried to vote him out. But they had not succeeded then and these highwaymen would not do so now.

“Their cockiness will be their undoing,” Lex laughed darkly as he considered all the ways he would make these highwaymen pay for butting heads with him. 

_____

Lena let out a contended sigh as snuggled into Kara’s chest.

“For someone who I’ve seen become out of breath from walking down a hallway, you sure have impressive stamina.”

Kara grinned as she reached up to play with the curls of Lena’s hair, “That’s because my poor health was all a ruse. Part of my disguise to throw people off my scent.”

Lena lifted her chin to look up at her golden haired beauty. Seeing she was serious she let out a single laugh, “As if anyone would believe Kara Danvers a vigilante.”

“I prefer super hero. Supergirl even.”

Lena laughed, “Well, okay. Supergirl. I should warn you that you are really upsetting my brother with all your nightly activities.”

“You mean the fact that I’m bedding his sister?”

Lena swatted Kara’s chest as let out a laugh, “No. I think maybe you should lay low for a time. My brother does not like to lose.”

Kara took a hold of her hand, pressing it to her lips as she kissed it, “Neither do I. Your brother is going to be desperate, going to slip up. I will not pull back until I’ve taken him for everything he’s got.”

Lena shifted up onto her elbow as she looked won at Kara. Her jaw was set in a firm look of resolve. Lena had known Kara long enough to know that when she got like this there was no stopping her.

“Just please be careful. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Kara sat up enough to kiss her forehead before falling back onto the pillow, “You won’t. No matter what happens, no matter where we go, I will always find my way back to you. For you, I will travel galaxies to have you by my side.”

Lena smiled but as soon as Kara closed her eyes her lips faded into a frown. If Kara wasn’t going to take the threat of her brother’s temper more seriously she would do it for her.

____

Alex looked frustrated as she told Lena, “You don’t think I haven’t told her how dangerous this is. That we should stop. Bu you know how set she is in destroying Lex. She’s not doing it only for her own revenge. She sees herself as doing this for everyone who a Luthor has ever hurt,” Alex paused as she considered her words for a moment, then pressed on, “She’s not going to listen to reason. She feels it’s the right thing and once she starts fighting for something she doesn’t stop. You haven’t known her as long as I have. Growing up she got into so many scraped fighting for other people. That was the whole reason our parents sent us off to Asia, so she could learn discipline and how to channel that energy into something else. But it only gave her the tools she needed to back up her desires to help people.”

Alex let out frustrated sigh as she let her head drop back while resting her hands on her hips.

From Alex’s words it seemed even she wasn’t going to be able to turn her sister from this course.

“Her thirst revenge is going to get her killed.”

Alex looked to be in pain as she turned her gaze back to Lena, “You don’t think I know that.”

Lena’s own gaze dropped as both sat in silence. Sat with the impending feeling that the future they feared was coming at them. Coming like a bullet that neither of them could stop.

______

Lena was home alone when she heard voices. Loud voices. Angry voices. She snuck closer to the sounds that, she realized as she moved closer, were coming from her brother’s office.

“Tonight’s the night. Make sure everything is ready. I want this highwayman hanging by daylight.”

Her heart stopped as she realized what her brother was discussing. She hid behind the door when it opened as her brother and his head of security stepped out.

“Those arrogant bastards thought they could mess with Lx Luthor, they’ve got another thing coming. The ambush better be ready to take them down. They think tonight is just going to be like all their other heists, but they don’t know that I am onto them. Now even the master list is a red herring and I’m going to use that to crush them.”

Lena covered her mouth, muffling her gasp as she realized what her brother had done. Of course he would come to notice that the routes Kara had hit were all the real shipments. She had hit a single red herring. She should have and now because of it Lex had falsified even the one list he’d come to trust. The list they’d relied on to keep them abreast of his security numbers and shipment contents. It was all catching up with them and tonight Lex was going to make them pay for targeting him.

She needed to warn her.

Once her brother was gone Lena rushed off to the stables to saddle her horse. She made it go as fast as it could as she raced to Kara’s house.

This time the pounding of her heart reminded her of how she might never hear Kara’s heartbeat again. Never be able to rest her head on her chest as she fell off asleep to the steady rhythm.

Hitting the horse again she pressed it on harder.

Up ahead she spotted the Danvers estate. Just then the horse stumbled and she felt herself pitch forward. Flying over it she hit the ground heard, rolling for a moment before coming to a stop.

Her heart beat even harder now, telling her to just give up and stay there, it was too late. She swore as she pushed herself up, holding her shoulder as she stumbled forward, continuing the rest of the journey on foot.

Reaching the door of the home she pounded on it, her injured arm aching with the movement.

“Kara, it’s Lean. Open up. Lex knows. Tonight’s shipment is a trap.”

The door opened. It wasn’t Kara, but a young woman named Nia. Kara wasn’t the only one the Danvers had adopted over the years. Past Nia she spotted a young man the group called Brainy. The young man pointed to the back of the house, indicating where Kara could be found. She hurried inside, limping down the hall towards the backroom.

Kara was there, head bent as she looked down at a map of the surrounding region. Alex was with her discussing strategy. Both looked up as Lean entered the room. Seeing her holding her arm Kara let out a worried sound as she came around the table to her.

“What happened?”

“Kara you can’t go out tonight. Lex knows you’ve been looking at his secret list. He’s set up an ambush to attack you on your raid tonight. You have to stay back.”

She winced as Kara shifted her shoulder back into place, then rubbed it as feeling started to return.

“If your brother has an ambushed planned for us that means he’s getting desperate. It means we’ve started to dig into his savings and he’s panicking.”

Lena shook her head, seeing exactly where Kara was going with this, “No. It’s not worth it, Kara. Just let it go.”

She looked past Kara to Alex, looking for some kind of support. The young woman turned away, her jaw flexing with emotion.

Back at Kara she took a hold of her hand, “Just take a few weeks off. A month. Just enough time for Lex to relax and grow careless.”

Kara shook her head, “Mine wasn’t the only family the Luthor’s destroyed.”

There was a creak behind them. Lena turned as Brainy and Nia and a large man she’d only seen a few times, she’d heard him called James, stepped into the room.

“And my cousin isn’t the only person your brother has had the sick pleasure of killing. If he wants to have the final showdown tonight we will give it to him.”

The others surrounded the table looking as determined as Kara. Lena stepped back as she realized there was no stopping this. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly.

“How can I help?”

Before Kara could answer another resident of the home came into the room, “Kara, we’ve got company.”

Kara frowned as she said, “What is it, Winn?”

“Lex is here and he brought his whole gang.”

Lena let out a scared yelp as she looked back at Kara. Her face was set with firm resolve as she turned to the others, “This is what we prepared our whole lives for. You know what to do.”

With that everyone left the room, heading off to various rooms of the house. Lena hurried to Kara as she took a hold of her arm.

“This is crazy. We shouldn’t stay here.”

Kara patted her hand, “Your brother made a big mistake in coming here, coming to fight us on our home turf. He won’t live to regret it.”

Her breath came out shaky as Lena tried to steel herself against the coming battle. Seeing her reaction, Kara squeezed her hand as she told her, “You don’t have to join us. You’re not trained like us. Come here,” she pulled her off to the side of the room where a metal cabinet stood, “Just wait in here. I’ll come and get you when this is all over.”

Lena felt like the world was closing in around her as Kara shut the door on her. Her breathing was all she heard for a time then a loud bang. The sound of the front door being forced open? There was the sound of gunfire and cries of pain. Lex’s men. Not having expected Kara’s forces to be ready for them. At least, that’s what she hoped.

Her pulse was pounding in her ears as shouts rang out, orders for men to ready themselves, calls for ammo to be reloaded. There was a creek, like someone stepping on an old staircase then cries of panic and a loud thud as Brainy’s stair trap activated. Kara had bragged to Lena about it one night. Winn and Brainy had set it up together, a log with spikes on it, set to fall down on any unsuspecting visitors who did not bother to skip the fifth step.

“Get them,” was called out as more screams were heard, screams like people having their faces melted off. Hot tar thrown from swinging barrels Winn and Brainy had also set up. She did not envy Lex’s forces.

Her breathing calmed as she started to consider that Kara might actually win this battle. That’s when she was blinded by the light as the door to her hiding spot opened.

“Kara?” The question was barely out her mouth when she saw her brother’s face. It was angry and covered with burned scars, his eyes wide with a crazed anger.

“Lena,” he said her name like he was surprised to see her, but from his expression it looked like he’d expected to find her here, “I never expected my own sister would betray me, but I guess I should have known. You are a Luthor after all.”

He chuckled darkly before raising his gun, ‘Sorry, sis, nothing personal.” A gunshot rang out but as Lena winced she heard her brother cry out. Looking up she saw him holding his hand with his gun fallen to the ground. Following the trial of smoke she looked back to find Kara standing, gun raised. She lowered the one she had fired as she lifted another, pointing it at Lex.

“Step back from the cabinet.”

Lex lifted his hands as he started to back away. “This really is humiliating, being taken down by a group of women, boys, and a N--.”

Kara pulled back the hammer of her gun, “Don’t finish that sentence.”

Lex chuckled lightly, not appearing phased by the gun pointed at him, “I will admit you all put up quite a fight. And to have won my sister to your side,” a glance in her direction, “Might I inquire how you did it? Did you promise to split the profits with her? Give her my company once I was gone?”

Winn came into the room as he informed Kara, “I think we got them all.”

Lex smirked, “Or was it a honeypot situation?”

Kara stepped over, moving into his view to remind him of the gun as she said, “The how is not important, what is important to us, is the why.”

Lex let out a groan that said that question did not interest him as much. “Alright, fine, I’ll bite. Why are you doing this?”

“To get back everything your family stole from us.”

Lex snorted, laughing for a moment, then calming as he went, “Oh, you are serious. Well, sorry, I didn’t think you poor much cared for money or you would have fought harder to keep your stuff.”

Kara’s jaw flexed with anger, “You really aren’t making this hard for me.”

“Then let me try. You are upset because you claim,” he made a sarcastic wiggle with his head, my family stole from yours. But all I really did was take your money and invest it in order to make more money.”

“For yourself.”

He snorted, “I was the one to put in the effort.”

“Just shoot him already,” went Winn.

Lex returned his hands to the sky, “Now, now. I think we can both get something out of this. Why don’t we come up with some deal we can both agree on? Something that will satisfy both parties.”

Kara let out a thoughtful “hmm” as the gun lowered slightly. “Alright, I’m interested.”

Lex smiled triumphantly. “So what is your offer?”

Kara looked to think for a moment as she tapped the gun against her arm, “Hmm, let’s see. Why. Don’t. I. Give you…The same deal you gave my cousin,” she pointed the gun at Lex, “I’ll give you five seconds to run.”

Lex started to laugh, then stopped as he realized Kara was serious. As she started to squeeze the hammer he ran.

“One.”

Winn stumbled as Lex ran into him in his hurry to get out.

“Two.”

It was a straight shot from that room down the hall to the front door. In his hurry Lex slammed into the desk that sat along the front entryway.

‘Three.”

Kara’s voice sounded tight with emotion as Lena recalled that Lex had not counted past two before firing at Kara’s cousin. But Kara wasn’t like Lex. She kept her word.

“Four.”

The front doors had been closed as Lex slammed into them, stalled for a moment before he got them open.

“Five.”

Lex burst out the front door, picking up speed once he was outside.

Kara lingered a moment after five, her gun dipping for a moment before lifting again, “Six.”

The loud bang rang out as Lena watched her brother continue to run. There was a moment of pause as Lx’s arms splayed out then fell forward, hitting the ground hard. His body convulsed for a moment then went still.

“Go check and make sure he’s gone,” Kara handed her empty gun to Winn who nodded and headed off down the hall.

Kara faced Lena as she held out her hands to her. “I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head, noting the break in Kara’s voice, “It’s okay.” She took her hands, brushing her thumb over the back of her palms as she assured her, “We weren’t that close.”

Kara laughed lightly as she let out a long slow breath. “I can’t believe it’s over. We’ve been working towards this for so long I think I had started to think we’d be at this forever. Never thought about what I’d do after it was over.”

“Well, now, we can figure it out together.”

Her smile was soft, “I’d like that.”

Someone called out from elsewhere in the house. The panic in their voice caused Kara to turn, instinct kicking in as she pushed Lena to the side. Lena heard the bang, loud like thunder, then felt Kara’s body shiver through her hand as she tumbled to the side.

Past her, Lex’s head of security stood in the doorway, gun raised. His other hand clenched a chest wound that was bleeding profusely. Lena winced as another bang rang out. This time when she looked up the officer staggered as he fell forward. Behind him, Alex lowered her own gun, smoke issuing from the mouth.

Lena saw her mouth move as if she was calling out but couldn’t hear anything as the sounds around her were muddled with a sharp ringing sounding out over the top of them.

In her arms, Kara grew heavier as Lena struggled to keep her up, then gave up as they dropped to the ground together.

The ringing died down as Lena heard Kara let out a weak cough.

“Kara,” Lena touched her face. “Kara.”

The blonde’s eyes were fading in and out of focus as blood began to pool at the corner of her mouth.

She couldn’t bear to look, but dropped her eyes to the wound for a moment. Nausea immediately gripped her. There was so much blood. Her eyes went wet as she returned them to Kara’s face.

She was smiling weakly, painfully. Letting out a groan she shifted in order to reach up and touch Lena’s cheek.

“Even now you are so beautiful.”

Lena choked on a sob as she pressed her hand to her cheek, “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”

“Shh, shh. I’m not going to leave you, Lena. I’ll always be right here.” She moved her hand down to touch above Lean’s heart, “And even if I don’t stay here now, we will meet again. In another life.”

Her hand fell down as Lena felt her heart fall with it. Letting out a rattling sob she bent forward as she cried—screamed into Kara’s chest.

As the heart beat within Kara’s chest faded to silence Lena’s sobs grew louder, drowning out all other sounds as she became like the sirens of old. Tossed about in seas of chaos and misery and loss. 

____

Present Day

Lena Luthor sat at her desk going over the quarter expense reports. A knock at the door drew her attention away as she watched a blonde haired woman with sparkling smile peak her head inside.

“Hey, you ready for our lunch?”

She smiled, looking relieved to see her friend as she pushed back from the desk, “You have no idea.”

Kara Danvers laughed amiably as she watched her friend gather her purse and head across the room. As they headed out of the office together Lena checked her bag to make sure she had everything.

“Where are you thinking for today?”

The question was innocent enough, but Lena could hear the hint of desire beneath Kara’s words. Grinning, she acted like she didn’t notice as she said, “Oh, I was thinking we could try that Asian place again. You know--the one with those dumplings you went on for a month about.”

Kara beamed with joy as she started to shake with excitement, “Oh, I was hoping we’d go there again today. I’ve been having such a craving for dumplings.”

Lena laughed lightly, “Of course you have. I bet you’ve been dreaming about them too.”

Kara wore a goofy grin like it just might be true. Lena shook her head with an amused smile.

As they headed down the elevator she became more somber as she inquired, “Do you ever wonder at how quickly we became friends?”

Kara gave her a curious look, “No. Was it that fast?”

Lena smiled, “I don’t know about you, but I am not one to make friends quickly. But from the first moment I saw you I felt this connection, almost as if I’d known you before.”

Kara’s mouth dropped as she excitedly replied, ‘I felt that too. Wow, that is weird. Do you think we knew each other in another life or something?”

Lena laughed heartily at that idea, “Don’t tell me you believe in that stuff?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I think it’s nice to think that our connections with people go beyond the here and now.”

Lena smiled softly as her eyes dropped to the ground, “That does sound nice.”

As the elevator continued down they went silent. Above them faded images like ghosts appeared, Kara Danvers, the highwayman, and Lena Luthor, the heiress with the heart. Both gazed at each other with love in their eyes, their love reaching for each other across space and time.

Like a distant memory echoing across time, words from the past energized with longing, “For you, I would travel galaxies just to see you again.”

Lena lifted her eyes, looking at Kara curiously, “What?”

Kara blinked, looking as if she hadn’t even realized she’d spoken, “Oh, uh, nothing. Just excited for those dumplings.”

Lena laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get as many as you want.”

Kara made her scrunch lipped smile before warning Lena, “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t afford to keep.”

Both laughed together as the ghosts above them faded away, returning to their past and whatever waited beyond.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
